


Protecting Yourself

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [24]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel learns an important lesson from her newest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Yourself

"Do you know why you are here, Ariel?"

The redheaded mermaid shook her head. "No. Belle said that I would be meeting others like me, but she didn't explain what that means."

"Well, then," said Ella. "Allow us to explain."

The five girls seated themselves in a circle: Ariel in the wheelchair that the others had provided her for when she was not transformed, the others in reclining armchairs. Ariel had tried sitting in one once, but had gotten stuck after playing with the reclining mechanism.

"Each of us, at one point, was bound by a fate that had been decided for her," Snow began. "My stepmother was determined to rid herself of me out of jealousy. Ella's stepmother and stepsisters treated her cruelly, making her little more than a servant. Aurora was cursed at birth by a jilted fairy named Maleficent, who decreed that she would prick her finger and fall into a deep sleep."

"It would have been death, were it not for one of my fairy godmothers amending the spell," Aurora chimed in.

Snow nodded. "As for Belle, she was sought after by a very nasty brute named Gaston." She sighed. "Had things been different, none of us would have been able to escape on our own."

"However," continued Aurora. "When I did prick my finger--thanks to Maleficent's trickery--I found myself in a dream world, where I met Yen Sid. He gave me my Princess Compact, telling me I did not have to let fate control me. I awoke, and with the Compact's power, rescued Prince Phillip from the dungeon. The two of us fought Maleficent and defeated her, which led to her being reborn."

"We all experienced similar encounters with Yen Sid," Belle added. "And like Aurora, we gained the power to change our fates. I was the only one who asked him why."

"What did he say?" Ariel asked.

"He said that we couldn't always rely on Prince Charming, and that we shouldn't have to. Sometimes a princess has to protect herself."

"And now that you have a Princess Compact, you can too." Ella held out a hand, as did the others.

After a moment, Ariel put her hand out too.


End file.
